Sunflowmon
Sunflowmon is Fictional character from the Digimon Savers series, a reptilian/plant hybrid Digimon and partner of Yoshino Fujieda the series' main heroine. She is reliable, kind, loving and brave, a loyal friend to anyone who she thinks deserves such kindness but she can hold her ground in battle by utilizing her plant and lizard like physiology. Sunflowmon’s name is derived from the English word sunflower, describing her happy and flowery appearance. Her character was voiced by Yukana (Japan) in Digimon Savers. Since Savers has not aired in North America, she has no dub voice actress. Description Sunflowmon is a tall and lanky lime-green plant/lizard-hybrid-like Digimon. Sunflowmon's arms are perhaps the most noticeable part of her anatomy, likely because they are nearly as large as her upper body and possess large, three-fingered hands. Her feet are tiny in comparison to rest of her body and have one dark green, thorn-like toe each, thus granting them a jester-like appearance. Sunflowmon's torso and legs are very simple and are colored in the same shade as the rest of her limbs. She has a very long, lizard-like tail that is tipped with sharp cactus thorns and a pale yellow circular head, which is decorated with a pink arrowhead design and yellow petals. Her mouth is large and bears a near-constant smile that exposes her sharp teeth and gives her a friendly and kind look. Her eyes are small but are very prominent, as they are much darker than the rest of her brightly coloured body. Her back also houses a large pair of dark green, leaf-like pixie wings that have prominent vein-like designs and small semicircles cut out of either the top or bottom corners. Digivolution * Fresh (Baby I) - Botamon, Datirimon * In-Training (Baby II) - Budmon * Rookie (Child) - Lalamon * Champion (Adult) - Sunflowmon *'Ultimate' (Perfect) - Lilamon *'Mega' (Ultimate) - Rosemon Abilities Sunflowmon's plant-like physiology grants her with the ability to absorb solar energy and convert it into a special type of energy that can be used in a variety of ways. She also sports a pair of leaf-like pixie wings that can be used to stimulate flight. Attacks * Sunshine Beam: Sunflowmon's face glows yellow and fires an extremely powerful blast of solar energy. * Cactus Tail: Sunflowmon launches thorns from her tail. * Smiley Binta: Sunflowmon's leafs around her face spin and shoot out razor leaf like attacks Appearances Digimon Savers Sunflowmon is the Champion form of Yoshino Fujieda’s (the main heroine in the fifth Digimon anime series, Digimon Savers) Digimon partner Lalamon. She first came into being to protect Yoshino and Masaru Daimon from a crazed and super-powered Flymon. She came close to defeating the Flymon, but was paralyzed, along with Yoshino, by his poison powder attack. When this happened, Masaru had to Digivolve Agumon to GeoGreymon to protect Sunflowmon and her partner from harm. Early on in the series, Sunflowmon appeared infrequently after this battle and remained Lalamon, preferring to let the male protagonists handle battle situations. However, from episode 10 and onwards, she appears in numerous battles, usually guarding the human partners from attacks and warding off incoming enemy Digimon with long-range energy attacks. In Episode 15 she defeated 7 Dokugumon with one hit. She became Lilamon in episode 17, and faced off against Mammothmon, one of the most powerful and feared Ultimate level Digimon. After Yoshino's Digivice iC is destroyed and replaced for a Digivice Burst, Sunflowmon reach her Mega form as Rosemon, the queen of flowers. Digimon Next A Sunflowmon alongside a Tanemon and a Lalamon led a caravan which stopped at an Oasis. Digimon World DS Sunflowmon evolves from Lalamon, and can evolve further into Lilamon depending on its stats. References Category:Champion Digimon Category:Digimon Jungle Trooper family